Reunion
by ByWillowy
Summary: One-shot extra for 'There For Him... Her'. What happens after Spencer follows JJ down their hallway.


**Reunion**

JJ stretched out on the bed like a cat with her arms above her head, moving her hips and extending her legs clear out to her toes. Spencer walked into the room and said, "Now there's a sight I don't ever want to get used to."

"You'd better not. So you liked your surprise?" she asked.

She smiled up at him and he bent down to kiss her, stretching his lean frame out on top of her. They lay like that, kissing softly for a long time, Spencer propping most of his weight on his bent forearms, JJ's arms around his long neck, her fingers teasing the curls at his collar.

"I really can't believe you, sometimes," he said. "Thank you."

Spencer tilted his head back slightly and JJ began softly kissing his throat, nibbling gently at his adam's apple, then taking his earlobe between her perfect teeth, sucking lightly before moving her lips to her favorite spot right behind and below his ear. She let the tip of her tongue slide out ever so slightly, just how he loved her to, before pressing her lips to the spot and whispering "You're welcome, my precious man. I love you...".

Spencer's eyes were closed, lost in the feelings she was creating with her lips, her tongue and teeth, her delicious mouth. He moved his head against hers and she felt the soft roughness of his new beard on her cheek. Spencer sighed when she said she loved him and caught her lips with his, relaxing and letting them slide across hers with just the slightest bit of tongue. Their lips began to swell as they lie there kissing softly, warmly, skillfully, each knowing exactly how the other liked and needed it. JJ squirmed beneath him and Spencer found another part of his anatomy swelling. She moved against his growing hardness in a slow rhythm, pushing her warmth against him in time to their increasingly deep kisses.

Spencer didn't want this to ever end. He lined up his now fully hard cock against her center and met her movements, grinding into her, his khakis and her soft yoga pants creating a perfect friction... JJ panted, whispering "Dr. Reid, are you trying to drive me crazy?" into his ear and he moaned softly, his aching cock throbbing, needing her heat, her wetness. "I am," he said, low-voiced and breathing hard, "What are you gonna do about it, Agent Jareau?"

JJ was loving rubbing herself against him, she was panting and so turned on but wanted him exposed, needed her hot wetness surrounding him, him filling her like she knew so well he would. She reached up and slid her hands behind him, under his waistband and cupped his firm little ass. She squeezed and kneaded his cheeks, shoving him harder against her. Spencer felt her hands on his ass and he dropped his head to her neck, groaning into her silky hair. His cock was so hard for her and he needed... he needed...

JJ slipped one hand around to his front, and Spencer lifted off her just enough so she could reach in and caress him fully. She ran her thumb over his sensitive tip, feeling the slippery pre-cum and felt him jerk and gasp into her neck, his lips latching on to her throat as he groaned again, turning her on even more. She grasped him then, and started stroking him, loving the feel of his hard, swollen member straining against her hand. Spencer bucked against her, his hand tugging down the waist of her pants, not wanting to separate for even the brief moment it would take to get them down. JJ let go of his cock for a moment and quickly unzipped him the rest of the way, shoving his pants down as far as she could reach. Spencer lifted off her again and pulled her pants down around her knees in one quick move, and she kicked them off.

His hand immediately found her wetness and he ran his thumb across her clit as he slid two fingers inside her. JJ cried out and pulled him to her, crashing her lips into his, tongues thrashing as she pushed his hand away and grabbed his cock, sliding him into her as she arched her back, slamming her hips against his, taking him in as deep as she could, as deep as he'd ever been. Spencer pumped into her over and over, penetrating her wet, tight opening hard and fast, he was moaning and saying her name and their bodies were slick with sweat and heat. He felt her inner muscles clenching around him, her erect nipples against his chest and her nails digging into his ass and god it all felt _so damn good _and he knew she was close, too. He struggled to gain control, he wanted her to come first but she was so tight and oh god her warm wetness and he couldn't...

"_Spence, GOD, AHHH!"_ JJ screamed against him as she came hard, her body shuddering violently against him and he watched her face as she climaxed and it was all he needed. His release felt like an eternity building and when he finally let go it was like a dam bursting. Spencer felt himself pouring into his beautiful goddess and he cried out from the sweet agony of it, pinpoints of light bursting behind his closed eyes. Finally drained, he collapsed against her, unable to bear pulling out of her just yet. He felt her legs go around him again and he moved just a little to the side so as not to crush her, still inside her, still hard as iron, breathless and happy, so much in love.

He smiled against her sweaty neck as he heard her low, throaty laugh. She tangled her fingers in the damp curls at his neck and lifted his head, pushing her forehead against his.

"My incredible man," she breathed. "That was amazing."

"Do all pregnant ladies make love like that?" He teased between breaths, his heart still racing, "Because I don't know how much more of that I can take..."

She rolled him over, straddling him and keeping his still-hard cock inside her. "Don't you be worrying about any other ladies, pregnant or not!" She warned.

He looked stricken and said "Oh god JJ, no, that's not - I mean, I'd never..."

JJ grinned at his discomfort, letting him off the hook. "I know, sweet man," she bent to kiss him gently, feeling his warm lips respond, "I know...".

"Oh, I'll get you for that one," he murmured against her mouth, then gasped as he felt her slide off of him.

She pulled back the covers and slid between the cool sheets and Spencer did too, throwing back the comforter. They didn't need any blankets right now. She snuggled up against him as his arm went around her, pulling her close. He kissed her silky blond head and felt her lips curve into a smile against his chest.

"What?" he asked.

"I was just thinking how adorable you were in the ambulance. Telling them all about me and holding my hand... so wrecked, too. Baby you were so much worse off than me." She lifted her head and looked at him. "You know I'd die if anything happened to you. There would be no more me."

"Jennifer shhh, don't say that." Spencer pushed a lock of hair off her face. "There won't be any more of _any_ of that. Not now. He can't ever hurt us again. Any of us." He spread his hand over her stomach, protectively.

"Do you want to talk about it?" JJ asked, laying her hand on top of his.

"Soon. Some other time, beautiful. Right now I just want to lie here with you both, and fall asleep with your arms around me." Spencer closed his eyes.

"Beethoven?" she asked.

"Down low," he nodded.

JJ reached over and clicked the iPod dock on the nightstand, then curled herself around him again. Spencer sighed as he slid into sleep, surrounded by everything in the world he would ever need.


End file.
